gtafandomcom-20200222-history
MP5
and Grand Theft Auto San Andreas. ]] . ]] . ]] The MP5 is a 9mm submachine gun of German design, developed in the 1960s by a group of engineers from the West German arms manufacturer Heckler & Koch GmbH (HK). The company, motivated by the success of the Heckler & Koch G3 rifle developed a group of small arms consisting of four types of firearms (all based on the G3 design layout), where the first type was chambered in 7.62 x 51 mm NATO, the second – using the 7.62 x 39 mm M43 round, third – the intermediate 5.56 x 45 mm NATO caliber and the fourth type – chambering the 9 x 19 mm Parabellum pistol cartridge. The MP5 (short for Maschinenpistole 5) was created within the fourth group of firearms, initially known as the HK54. The weapon makes appearances in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, Grand Theft Auto IV, and Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. Each rendition has a variant in the GTA games. GTA Vice City and San Andreas feature a MP5A3. GTA Liberty City Stories features the MP5K which looks a little lengthier than the other renditions and in Vice City Stories, the SP89 (civilian version of the MP5K) makes an appearance. In GTA IV, the MP5 is heavily modified and resembles the look of a MP10. In GTA Chinatown Wars the MP5 is called the SMG just like any other rendition, and is an arguably a better substitute for the Micro SMG, holding a better rate of fire and more damage per round. All of the MP5 renditions hold 30 rounds per magazine. Locations GTA Vice City *Downtown - Available to buy from Ammu-Nation after completion of Rub Out ($3,000) GTA San Andreas *Jefferson, Los Santos - On the roof of the Jefferson Motel *Las Colinas, Los Santos - On a deck *Unity Station, El Corona, Los Santos - Beside a hedge in the inner part of the parking lot *Montgomery, Red County - Near a back door of the burned building *Ocean Flats, San Fierro - At the back garden of a house *El Quebrados, Tierra Robada - In an alley west of the Pay 'n' Spray *Starfish Casino, Las Venturas - In the corner of a floor in the carpark *Come-A-Lot, Las Venturas - Nearly-enclosed in a wall *The Four Dragons Casino, Las Venturas - Outside the entrance if collected all 50 Horseshoes *Available at any Ammu-Nation for $2,000 after the completion of Doberman GTA Liberty City Stories *Aspatria, Staunton Island - On the end of a jetty near the meeting place with Leon McAffrey and the Liberty City Memorial Stadium *Pike Creek, Shoreside Vale - Spawns in an area surrounded by fences (only reachable by jumping from a truck, Ambulance or tank) *Wichita Gardens, Shoreside Vale - Spawns between the lower section of the housing project *Available at each safehouse after collecting 40 hidden packages GTA Vice City Stories *Ocean Beach - At the Ammu-Nation store costing $2,500 ($1,800 after completing Phil's Shooting Range). *Ocean Beach - At the pier of the marina near the boats docked. GTA IV The SMG can be purchased at the back-alley gun shops for $2500 and each additional magazine costs $150. It can be purchased from Little Jacob for $1750 and each additional magazine will cost $20. Broker *Schottler - Can be found on an air-conditioning ductwork in an alley between Boone St and Dillon St. This pickup is tricky to get to: the player can reach it by scaling the wooden fence on the Boone St side and following the ductwork there. Dukes *Francis International Airport - Can be found on the top level of the parking garage to the southwest of the airport subway station. Bohan *South Bohan/Chase Point - Can be found on the roof of the crack den the player enters during the mission Escuela of the Streets. Algonquin *East Holland - Can be found in an alley between Wardite St and Vauxite St. *North Holland - Can be found on the roof of The Linen Lounge club on the intersection of Vauxite St. and Ivy Drive North. Alderney *Alderney City - Can be found in the alley where you confront the Triads during the mission Truck Hustle. *Alderney City - Can be found behind the building where you meet Phil Bell for the mission Catch the Wave. *Normandy - Can be found atop a gantry crane in Port Tudor. *Acter Industrial Park - Can be found on the seventh floor of an observation platform of a RON Oil refinery on the southern side of the island. This is a particularly long way to go to get this weapon, however, and is not recommended. Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in GTA Vice City Category:Weapons in GTA San Andreas Category:Weapons in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Weapons in GTA Vice City Stories